


Take A Trip With Me

by 17 pansies (17pansies)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Allusion to something more, Because did you see Sid's little trip on Ovi in OT?, M/M, So angelic, blow-jobs, post-game fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies
Summary: Really this was just an excuse to write a little PWP following the Pens win over the Caps in that AMAZING 8-7 game a couple of weeks back.Blame for this entire thing lies withLanyonandSironaand their fondness for the bloody Washington Capitals and their relentless bombardment of our chat with pictures of Alexander bloody Ovechkin.Love you both <3





	

Alex pulls up outside the imposing gates and leans out of the window of his nondescript rental. He pushes the button on the intercom, then pushes it again impatiently.

The house is mostly dark, just two windows on one side showing lights. He knows Sid’s in there though. After a game like tonight, most guys would be out celebrating, but not Sid. 

He leans on the button again until suddenly the big gates creak and start to swing inwards. 

The front door opens as he gets out of the car at the bottom of the steps and he’s not surprised to see Sid standing there, smirking at him.

“Come on in,” Sid says, stepping back as Alex bounds up the steps. Once inside, Alex politely removes his shoes, hangs his jacket up on the coat rack - and then shoves Sid up against the nearest wall. 

Sid laughs as Alex swears creatively in Russian, leaning his full weight against Sid and glaring down. He just gets an impudent grin in return. 

If Alex didn’t know better, he’d say Sid likes this a lot 

"That was some fun hockey, eh?" Sid says and Alex scowls.

"More fun if you let opponents skate, not trip them up."

“Eh, you're fine, it was totally accidental." Sid doesn't squirm in his hold but Alex can feel him fighting the urge to. Alex studies Sid's expression, trying not to let himself get drawn into those ridiculous, unearthly, otherworldly, hazel eyes. 

He’s not sure he entirely succeeds.

Sid is amused, a little defiant, and definitely aroused judging by the way he's hard against Alex's thigh (when did Alex push his leg between Sid's? Damn it). Those full lips are still smirking and Alex can think of a better use for them. 

"Need to apologise," Alex tells him and sees the amusement fade a little.

"For what?" Sid huffs. "You just need to learn not to dive."

Alex growls low in his throat and he wonders if it's just a trick of the light which makes it seem like Sid's pupils dilate at the sound. Good hockey gets Sid hot, he knows that. Hell, good hockey gets _him_ hot and that’s part of the reason he came here tonight. He’s not thinking of the full reason, but he definitely has some vague half formed plan of making Sid apologise for that trip. 

Sid is full of beans though, far too bright for the punishing game they’d had, and his grin is evidence that he can be just as much of a little shit as Alex when he wants to be. Alex knows that Sid knows he got away with that trip. 

Sid is solid, he brushes off hits which would fell most of his team but Alex has forty odd pounds and four or five inches on him. It makes Alex feel even bigger than he usually does, and not in a bad way.

"Need teach you some things," Alex mutters.

"You don't have to teach me anything," Sid tells him, bolshy now. 

“Teach you to hold your tongue," Alex grumbles. He watches Sid lick his lips and has to resist the urge to kiss them. That is not how this thing goes. 

“What about my tongue?" Sid asks and yeah, okay, Alex knows when he's being played. He lifts his thigh a little higher and watches Sid's breath hitch. 

"Think you know what to do with it." Alex lifts a hand, runs his thumb along Sid's bottom lip and Sid's mouth falls open. Alex pushes his thumb just into that wet warmth. Sid can probably taste salt from the post-game peanuts he always eats in the car. Then Sid sucks and Alex shudders.

"Sidney Crosby mouthy brat," Alex says. Does Sid know that's the Russian word for brother, he muses. “Know better use for mouth."

He feels one of Sid's hands slide between them, tug at the fastening of Alex's suit pants and he has to shut his eyes for a second to gather himself. Yes, it's a moment of weakness but this far into the game it doesn't matter. 

Sid feels his wrist protest as he pops the button of Alex’s pants. He’s still trapped between the wall and Alex's big body, but he doesn’t want to move. He doesn't want to admit how much he likes it either.

He slides down the wall, Alex moving his leg as Sid goes, and he lands softly on his knees. Alex is already hard and Sid's hands fumble a little as he unzips Alex's suit pants and tugs them down, boxers too. The left over adrenaline from the game still jangles in his system and it's with relief that he finally gets his mouth onto Alex's cock. 

Alex groans, hands coming up to Sid's head and it feels good to have Alex's fingers carding gently through his hair.

Alex is hot and heavy on his tongue, clean skin and a hint of some citrussy body wash. Sid lets his eyes drift shut, wraps his hands around Alex's thick thighs and sinks down. 

"Big mouth, Sidney Crosby," Alex mutters. "Quiet now for me."

Sid sucks a little harder in retaliation and he feels Alex's legs twitch. 

It never takes long on nights like this. They're both keyed up, both still on edge from the game, the win, the loss, the penalties given and taken. The chance to do this. 

"Sid," Alex groans, slipping into Russian that's not cursing or chirping. It sounds soft, even to Sid's ears. "Боже мой, Sid."

Sid slides his hands around the meat of Alex's ass and digs his fingers in. Alex's hips snap forward instantly, twice, three times, nearly choking Sid where's he's caught between Alex and the wall. Then Alex is coming, fingers tight in Sid's hair. Sid can't breathe, can't move and it's nearly enough to tip him over the edge too. 

He holds off though, by sheer force of will and waits until Alex draws back enough so he can take a shaking breath. 

"Sidushka," Alex murmurs, and Sid flicks his tongue on the underside of Alex's cock one last time before it slips free from his mouth.

Sid looks up, eyes wide, lashes wet and clumped together and something in Alex softens even further. He hauls Sid up onto his feet and kisses him, holding him against the wall so he can possess his mouth totally. Sid kisses like he does everything else, with focus and skill and enthusiasm. Alex can also feel him rutting up against his thigh and smiles into the kiss.

"Sasha, please," Sid whispers against Alex's lips, and yeah, there's no way Alex can resist when Sid calls him that. He wastes no time dropping to his own knees, unzipping Sid's jeans and then pinning Sid to the wall with one strong arm pressed against his hips.

Sid is thick _everywhere_. It takes Alex a moment to relax his jaw enough to swallow Sid down but it’s worth it for the drawn out groan he gets. It’s also immensely gratifying how quickly Sid starts to tug on Alex’s hair, making sounds that are probably meant to be warnings. Alex ignores him.

Sid comes with a choked gasp. His legs are trembling and Alex is pretty sure his arm is the only thing keeping Sid up against the wall. To that end, he moves it, gentling Sid down to kneel on the floor next to him and goes back to kissing that plush, red mouth.

“You’re a fucking menace, Sasha,” Sid mutters against Alex’s mouth.

“Says you.” Alex curls an arm around Sid’s waist and holds him close. Now, Sid is relaxed and pliant, much the same as Alex. “Your mouth, fuck.”

Sid flicks his tongue in the gap where Alex’s front tooth should be and Alex full on _shudders_.

“We stay here on floor, or find more comfortable place?” 

“There’s pasta, if you’re hungry.” Sid doesn’t seem in a hurry to move though, kissing Alex slow and sweet between speaking. “Meatballs. Sauce.”

“Fatten me up, hmm?” There’s something sweet about Sid like this, and okay, he probably shouldn’t be thinking along those lines either. 

Sid’s hands curl around Alex’s biceps and he squeezes - then uses the leverage to push himself upright. He stays bent over to kiss Alex one more time before straightening up. 

“Food?” he says, holding out a hand. 

“Then you kick me out in cold?” Alex clasps Sid’s offered hand and his breath catches as Sid hauls him up bodily. Off the ice he forgets, sometimes, how strong Sid is.

“I’m sure we can think of something more fun than that.”


End file.
